Stryker
Striker is one of the shifters in the current game, and woke up as one on Day 7. Appearance As a human Stryker stands at 5'8, healthy weight. His face is usually distant, occasionally with a soft, wistful smile. His face is slightly sharp as well. He has medium length messy dark green hair and forest green eye, and has a jagged scar crossing his left eye diagonally. He has pale skin that looks like it can glow in the right light. Original clothes He wears a long green silk scarf that trails in the wind when he runs, and wears a white and green jacket similar to a dress coat with tails, with a cream colored shirt. His pants are green sweatpants, and his shoes are lightweight white runners with green laces. On the back of his jacket are two pairs of cloth wings that are able to be physically manipulated by hand to either make them stick straight out or flat on his back. He usually makes them flat on his back. As a Pokémon A large Scyther standing at 5' and has a scar mirroring the one in his human form. Wings are slightly more sharp and larger. Backstory Stryker was born to a rogue Scyther in a vibrant, beautiful forest in the quiet calm of the Johto region. He grew to be a fighter, always on the look out for anyone in need and defending the weak. Always the one to jump between Pokémon fighting over petty problems, he sought to be a peacekeeper. To prevent chaos from plaguing his territory, he kept watch in the shadows and became a protector for all Pokémon. He believes that even though there are bad Pokémon, truly evil Pokémon don't exist. Eventually, his small territory grew to house a small village of Pokémon, with him being the chief. He put himself in charge, determined to create the perfect paradise for Pokémon where there was no fights, no conflicts. But there were always problems, however small, he was not satisfied. I wish to rid the world of evil. He told himself before a black, shapeless mass appeared to him one day. Stryker considered the proposal for a minute before accepting. No matter the cost, he wished to end all of the suffering Pokémon endured. After three days of figuring out how things work in this strange, unfamiliar world, he had the unsettling dream of the rules being changed. As a shifter, Stryker has been lying low, learning how to control his powers and how to blend in like a normal human in crowds. Personality Stryker is a bit eccentric, wanting to be able to control any situation and dissolve clashes and conflicts of all sorts. He is willing to put himself in danger to protect strangers from unfair fights, to protect the weak and fight the strong. His temper can flare up at times, but for the most part Stryker is busy doing something, telling Pokémon what to do, socializing with those who have been around for a while. he has a clear cut view of right and wrong and will fiercely defend himself or others when he sees them as right. He separates good and evil as black and white, with no gray areas. Team Trivia * Category:Shifter Category:PC Category:Inactive